Pendragon
by LadyBonbons96
Summary: Cairo Benevolent and Eva Lair: Two young scientists who, in their frankenstein like work, resurrect a fallen member of Torchwood. But where is the man who should care so much? And what is in the past of the mysterious Cairo?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, it's one half of the Lady Bonbons (Abby) just adding in a quick author's note. This is the first joint fic we've done, so please review. The paragraphs tend to be like that because I wrote the first Paragraph, Lauren wrote the second etcetera, etcetera. Also, we have about 16 k words, and editing has been a nightmare so far... so we'll be slow (or rather, I'll be slow- it's my fault) to update. Sorry. ^^;_

The small lamp flickered above the two intently bent over heads, concentrating on their work. Wires upon wires were attached to the hand that lay motionless on the desk. Silence hung in the corners heavily, waiting for something to happen and break the tension.

'Alright, we're all set. Are you ready, Miss Lair?' The first to speak was a tall, broad shouldered woman of maybe 28 years of age, although it was hard to place- her face was young yet her eyes had seemed to have seen so much more. Her white lab coat showed signs of blood and it parted at the bottom to show black jeans. Her shoulder length hair was held back with a pony tail, and clips held her fringe out of the way. As she moved, the light bounced off her straight locks, giving it a purple sheen against the black.

The young woman of 22 looked to her peer. Her long wavy red hair was tied into a scruffy ponytail that gave the red hair a wild, rugged edge. She too was wearing a lab coat, but it was decorated with colourful badges depicting messages and pictures. Her dark skinny jeans could just be seen. "All set Cairo." Eva replied.  
"This is strictly business; you will refer to me as Miss Benevolent."  
"Whatever you say." Eva couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Cairo Benevolent kept a straight, serious face. Any other time, her eyes would have glistened with a smile, but not now. Now was too important. She steadied her hand as it hovered over the big red button. At the time, the inevitable red button had seemed a good idea, but now, it made the whole thing seem childish and made a mockery of the situation. Miss Benevolent scowled. With a final glance to Eva, a well manicured finger pressed the button, sending a jolt of electricity through the hand.

Eva couldn't help but shudder slightly as the hand twitched. After a couple of minutes of the hand twitching and slightly jerking it stopped.  
"3 minutes and a half." Eva stopped her stopwatch and wrote the results on her clipboard. "That's the longest time by far. If we try to get the rest of the body to react with this we might get further,"  
"If we stay with the hand then that can get stronger and then the body can wake up by itself." replied Miss Benevolent, a scowl dancing on her voice  
"Am I the only one here that feels like Doctor Frankenstein?" Eva muttered. Cairo glared slightly at her co-worker.

Cairo scratched her nose and sighed, leaning against the table. Shrugging off her lab coat, she looked Eva in the eye.

'Eva, if this works, if we do this, we'll have won over God. We'll be the only Goddesses around, heaven, earth, anywhere." Cairo paused and raised her eyes to the ceiling, as if she was challenging whatever was out there to make its move, but it didn't. She then returned her gaze to her co-worker, annoyance and frustration suddenly creasing her forehead. "But we've run out of money. This is the last experiment we can fund. We need help; big help. But we needed this God damn thing to work for longer than a measly three minutes!' In anger, Cairo knocked the hand to one side then looked at the floor.

The hand grabbed the edge of the table to prevent rolling off.

Eva had about to comment that it was actually 3 and a HALF minutes when she saw the hand. "Did that just...?"  
"Move. I'm pretty sure it did." The hand climbed to the middle of the table.  
"Now I really feel like Dr Frankenstein,"  
"We have just caused a hand to come to life and you're making jokes. We have won over God."  
"So we beat God and... Satan? What next Cairo?"

Cairo smiled a large smile, an almost sinister smile. A small laugh escaped her lips.

'We've done it, Eva, we've done it. Now, go put that in a specimen chamber, keep it alive.' She walked over to a metal door and pulled it open. Inside was a man, just over average height with dark spiked hair and a slightly tattered suit, suspended in false animation. Cairo reached out and touched his tank, almost touching his face.

'Soon, my dear friend, so soon. And you'll walk the earth once more.'


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note (Abby) Whoa; this chapter's ended up being a fair bit longer than the first. Pretty much because Lollzie and I wrote this all at once (sending each fragment we wrote in an email message that I had to the copy and paste 16,800 words from, and hunt down all the emails. Not a fun way to spend an hour and a half I can assure you) but anyway, it wasn't written with chapters in mind, so making this into chapters has been a tad of a struggle for me (me being chief editor- Lauren then comes in and changed what she doesn't like, which is fair enough, her word is law or I get smushed .) which is why chapters in this will never have much bearing on each other when it comes to sizes. Sorry about that, hopefully that won't put you off reading it. Anyways, I'm sure no one wants to read this much author's note, so ciao~

~TWTWTWTWTW~

Eva's eyes widened ever so slightly as she wondered if her friend and boss had just gone power mad; similar to Suzie Costello from Torchwood 3. Eva had known the risks when she had accepted this project, though, so she had half expected this to have occurred. She took a step back in caution. She was well aware that if the experiment worked Cairo could have ended up shooting herself in the head then draining a fellow work colleague's life force. Just like Suzie Costello. Torchwood always made even the sanest people mad. But Torchwood was no more.

Torchwood 1 had been destroyed in the Canary Wharf battle.

Torchwood 2 was just one mad pensioner somewhere in Scotland.

Torchwood 3 was defiantly the most interesting. Their boss was on the other side of the universe, (Survivors guilt? who knew?) and the final surviving member who wasn't immortal? Well she was heavily pregnant and unable to do anything.

Torchwood 4 was yet another interesting case because Torchwood 4 had vanished. No-one knew where or how but 5 years ago Torchwood 4 disappeared. Except not everyone had; Eva Lair was the only person from Torchwood 4 to still be there on Earth. She was the only remainder of Torchwood 4, but she hadn't told anyone, not even Cairo; because if anyone found out who she truly was she was worse than dead.

As Eva went to put the hand away she spotted the dead man's body and her blood froze. Because there was one person she never thought she would see ever again. Ianto Jones.

Cairo's thoughts were far too busy to notice any strange actions of Eva's.

'A handsome fellow, isn't he?" She began, gazing at Ianto's frozen closed eyes. "I was in looking at those dead from Thames house for hours before I found him. He's the perfect specimen. Yes there were soldiers, but a soldier is too strong. Yet the females' bodies wouldn't take the resurrection; though this is a normal, in-shape man, youngish man. Perfect.'

The word perfect rolled off her Tongue in a purr.

"Do you know who that is Cairo?" Eva all but stuttered. The way that Cairo was talking made her sound like she had no clue about his identity. After all, she really had no reason to know who he was, but Eva knew that Cairo Benevolent was a good actress. She had done her research before meeting her like she always had done. The first thing she had learned from T4 was to always do your homework. You could never know what you were dealing with. And Eva could find anything. She knew a phony ID report when she saw one and she was a master with technology. Eva also knew how to keep her cool but, as she was waiting for Cairo's reply, she was scared stiff

Cairo turned to her friend, a slight twinkle in her eye. Of course the aspects she had listed helped, but there was one reason she had chosen this man; and one reason only. This body had been watched over by two people she admired. Jack Harkness had been one. The other, the wonky toothed Welsh lass had been there as well. She admired her less, but she had been a part of something Cairo had studied from afar for years. They had been torchwood 3. She had stumbled across Jack's profile a couple of years previously, and from that moment onwards she had become engrossed in his history and life. The body, she had found after much research, had once been Ianto Jones, coffee boy and rumoured toy boy of Torchwood. But she wasn't divulging the fact she knew to Eva.

'No. I couldn't find anything on him, and I searched for a while.' This was plausible. Eva was the computer whizz, not Cairo.

"Ok," Eva paused. She wasn't entirely convinced but it wasn't like Cairo was the only one keeping secrets. "This is Ianto Jones. He used to work with Torchwood 3."  
"Torchwood?" Cairo of course knew this but wasn't going to let Eva know.  
"Yes. If we reanimate him... well he's dangerous. The whole lot of them are." Cairo laughed slightly and smiled at her underling.  
"We'll be fine Eva. He's not exactly that dangerous looking now, it he?"  
"No..." Eva paused for a moment, quite sure that Cairo hadn't gone mad; yet, anyway. "Well, you did you know that he brought in a half converted Cyberman to the base and helped it?" This Cairo didn't know, and her eyes rounded in surprise.  
"He did what?" Cairo's eyes narrowed slightly. Eva knew much... perhaps too much. "When did you find this out?" Her voice had stiffened wearily.  
"About 3 years ago, 2 months before we met, I managed to hack into the Torchwood database. I found a file there that had all the team's information; everything about them. It also had a link to their CCTV. Every so often I have a look see if anything big has happened recently,"

Cairo paused before answering. "I see. And what other things has this potentially dangerous man done, that would lead you to think that bringing him to life would put us under threat?" In truth, she was just stalling, throwing idle questions out whilst working over theories and thoughts in her head. She couldn't care less if Ianto turned out to be a rapist, paedophile, murderer, or anything like that. She possessed weaponry, a prison; hell, she could just re-suspend the man if she needed to.

All she was thinking about was how Eva had managed to break into the Torchwood computers. Of course, Eva was good, and Cairo knew that, probably better than anyone. But she wasn't that good, was she? There was something else Eva wasn't telling her and she knew it, but what? Besides, if she could break into Torchwood, why hadn't she found Cairo's diary? After all, the lock on her bag was top grade, but not as top grade as Torchwood's systems. Cairo stiffened. Maybe she had.

"I know what you're thinking Cairo," Eva said after a while. Cairo's blood froze. "You're thinking I'm an idiot for worrying so much. And I know you can freeze him if something bad happens but still what if something happens in his brain. I don't know. And one more thing; we've run out of funding! How the hell are we going to get money for this experiment? Because we're going to need a bigger power source to re-animate a whole body."

Cairo sighed in relief inwardly. "I know we've run out of funding. Of course I know that.'" she gave a slight smile and took a wallet from a small belt next to Ianto's suspension chamber. It was brown, battered and weather worn. "But, even if we've run out of money, he won't." Eva looked confused until Cairo removed a credit card; this wasn't an ordinary credit card. It was a torchwood credit card.

"Ok Einstein, you have the credit card but can you use it?"  
"No," sighed Cairo. "As soon as I got the body and saw that those UNIT goons hadn't emptied his pockets I swiped it. I can't use it but you'll be able to." Cairo beamed. Until Eva revealed her astounding hacking skills, Cairo had just taken it to inconvenience the UNIT "goons" as Cairo called them. She may be under the government's employment, but that didn't mean she had to like their baboons of workforce.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Oh come on Eva you managed to hack into Torchwood 3 itself. No-one except you could do that, especially when Harkness hired Miss Sato as their IT wiz. Surely one measly credit card isn't going to be that hard."  
Eva sighed. Maybe Ianto wouldn't recognise her. She hadn't had a new ID picture for over 5 years. She was only 17 then. She had changed so much in the last few years. "Ok I found the code for it ages ago but couldn't of course use it. It should be easy enough especially as Gwen Cooper is the only one left from T3. And she's 8 months pregnant so has hired a load of people from UNIT. And they all need to be paid, so no one should notice if a couple of thousand go missing. It should be easy enough." With that Eva sat down at her computer and started typing furiously, eyes darting about on the screen, quickly scanning in the information displayed before clicking onto the next page of numbers and letters.

Cairo gave a smile as she walked up behind her; taken aback by how good her protégé was. It was times like this when she was reminded of why she had employed Miss Lair in the first place.

Eva opened up the files, put down several long complicated pass codes and after about 3 minutes of silent and determined typing Eva found it. She wrote the code down on a piece of paper and gave it to Cairo. "Here you are; you can access this from any cash point or bank." She glanced up at the time. She should have been leaving for home by then, but this was special, also she had nothing better to do, and an awful lot was on her mind. "If you go now I'll stay here with the body."

Cairo took the paper, glanced at the code and memorised it. She wasn't all too sure about leaving Eva here by herself.  
"Fine," she said, closing the belt and the door to Ianto's chamber. She slid the key into the lock, and as she twisted it, an almighty click and the rush of numerous bolts was heard. She slid the key into her pocket, and shrugged off her lab coat to reveal a black shirt with a two pink skeletal hands on the chest. "Stay here and lock yourself in," She noticed Eva's expression. "We're too close to success to take any chances." She said in justification. Eva rolled her eyes.

"You worry too much."  
"I'm serious, Eva." Eva took off her lab coat as well revealing a light blue blouse with a thin black leather belt around her waist. Cairo was about to step out of the door but as her hand took a grasp on the handle; she turned her head back to Eva.  
"Miss Lair?" Eva glanced up.  
"Hmm?" her eyebrows raised a touch. Cairo wasn't one to be cheery.  
"I'm incredibly proud of you." She smiled (a rare occurrence for Cairo if it didn't involve someone else's pain) and with that, she disappeared into the snowy England that surrounded their little lab. A little lab that, in the next few months, thought Cairo, would change the world forever.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the story alerts and favourites that we received. Also thank you to LyricsArePoetry for being our first and only reviewer. **

**The more reviews we get, the faster we update…. maybe. xD **

**Lollzie xox **


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeeey just Abby here, finally the third chapter is done. Hopefully so far, our uploads haven't been too sporadic ^^; Yeah, things start to get interesting in this chapter, if they weren't interesting enough already. *waves hands in a mystical way* ooh-wee-ooh-ohh-oooooo Yeah, read it and go ooohhhh and review, because we won't upload the fourth chapter until we get five reviews, adn we know there are enough of you reading it to review. So buck your ideas up and make this worth it for us, m'kay? =D hugs and penguins~

Eva watched Cairo leave and smiled softly, a slight blush becoming evident on her cheeks. That had been the first time Cairo had complimented Eva (besides commenting on her clear complexion upon their first meeting, and even then it had been accompanied with a sneer) in the years they had been partners in crime Eva supposed was what they were, even if the wording "partners in crime" made them sound like The Penguin and Catwoman from Batman. She smirked at the image of her boss in a tuxedo and top hat, with an elongated nose and smoking from a cigarette holder. She quickly dismissed thoughts of herself in a black cat suit though, and turned her attention back to her original plans.

In the years that the two of them had been working together, Eva had learned barely a thing about her boss, besides the fact that she had a bizarre love of pacman that Eva was yet to understand, and Cairo's hair and face never changed. Eva wasn't sure if she trimmed her hair minutely every day, or if she just cut it as soon as it was a centimetre out of place; Eva wasn't sure. All she knew was that it never changed. As for her face... even after goodness knows how many years of extensive work; heart ache; failed experiments and minor triumphs, then today's major triumph, and years of little sleep, perhaps even months on end of no sleep (Cairo never left the lab before or at the same time as Eva; she always stayed late, The Lord only knew until when) and still... not a worry line on her brow or a bag beneath her eye.

Eva decided that it was time to try and find out something about Cairo, this being the first time she'd been on her own in the lab. Sure, it was easy to hack Cairo's computer, and she had done more than once in a similar quest to the one that she was about to embark on, but there was nothing of interest on there. Her work was on there, and pacman had been installed, but other than that, not a hint towards her personatlity. Even her windows media player was empty, the only thi ng to have been run through it was a CD that Eva had given her in an attempt to learn about her music tastes. _So she at least listened to it _Eva had thought at the time.

Suddenly, a purse caught Miss Lair's eye, just a boring, plain, brown suade purse; a purse that Cairo always had with her. A grin came to Eva's face as she identified it. She slowly walked across to it and stretched out her hand and touched it, half expecting alarms to ring and a cage to conceal her. Cairo was that sort of person. But, no, nothing happened that was odd or crazy; just the deep silence that had surrounded her moments before. Once she was sure that no alarms would ring and a brigade of UNIT workers would spill into the lab, she delved her hand into the brown leather pocket, admiring the stitching, and emptied its contense.

The bag Cairo left contained her wallet, keys to her apartment (an apartment that even Eva couldn't find the location of), her motorbike keys, her pager and a set of keys Eva had never seen before, neither could she identify them, even after much scrutiny.  
She put everything back in the bag except for the mysterious set of keys and the pager. Quickly looking through the electronic device and finding nothing of value; Eva put it back in the bag. She then walked to her office, over to her desk, opened a drawer and got out a small device about the shape and size of an iPod touch or iPhone. She placed the keys on the screen and it started to scan them. The device was curiously slow; any other time it would have been a matter of seconds to scan and process information, but this time there was something arguing with it- stopping it from working properly.

Just as the scanner began to work again, the CCTV popped up onto Eva's computer screen. It showed that Cairo was right outside the base. In a few more seconds Cairo would have seen what she had done if she didn't do something fast.

Eva knew she didn't have much time till Cairo entered the base and a sudden panic consumed the usually level headed woman. S he put back the electronic device into her own bag, which was lying on her crowded desk, and then quickly ran over to Cairo's bag. She fumbled with the button clumsily until it finally opened. Breathing a sigh of relief, she put them back in her boss' bag, before closing it with a snap.

Cairo's hair had become a tousled mess, and her cheeks and fingers were red, due to the bitterly cold wind, that was blowing around her. Cursing the cold she fumbled with her key in the lock. Due to her shivering, she dropped the key in the snow. Cursing once more she dropped to her knees, trying to find it in the dark.

"Eva... Eva are you there?" Cairo called for help once she realised that she had managed to lose the keys in the slushy snow. She stood to hammer on the door in an attempt to get Eva to hurry up. Just as she was giving up hope of her co-worker ever coming to help, a curious thing happened. The keys shot up from where they had been previously hidden from sight and stuck to her outstretched hand.

Cairo's eyes widened slightly. _I must note this down in my journal_, thought Miss Benevolent, as she unlocked the door, hands still shaking slightly. But this time not from the cold, but from the shock of events that had just occurred. She en tered the base, leaving the howling winds behind; all the while staring at her hand.

**So as Abby said earlier, we won't be updating till we have at least five reviews, simpl y because we received no reviews on our last chapter, but we did get quite a few sto ry alerts.  
Anyone who does review get's virtual cookies! *cheers* We don't mind what the review says, even if it's a simple 'good' or you writing to tell us our story's rubbish ! But if you are going to criticize then at least do it constructively so we then can learn from our mistakes. We're still learning as well, so an ything and everything helps. **

**Until next time **

**Lollzie and Abby xox **


End file.
